Ginger's Past
by ProwlGal
Summary: This is when Ginger a.k.a Stardust is little with Cliffjumper. This is mainly going to be about Ginger and Cliffjumper.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! I'm going to make a story of Ginger when she was little with the Autobots. This is not going to be a romance story. I only own Ginger. Not Subway. Btw Cliffjumper has a human hologram. So enjoy! :D

Chapter 1 Uncle Cliffjumper

Ginger was sitting on the couch bored not having anything to do. Then, Arcee and Cliffjumper arrived at the base. Ginger ran up to the rail and she jumped onto Cliffjumper's hand/ She hugged Cliffjumper.

"Hi Cliffjumper!" Ginger smiled. Cliffjumper smiled back.

"I see your happy to see me angel."

"I am!" Ginger hugged his hand. Cliffjumper patted her head.

"Want to watch the sunset?"

"Yeah!"

They went to the top of the base, and they watched the sunset. After awhile, Ginger fell asleep on Cliffjumper's hand. Cliffjumper took Ginger with him to his room. He held her and fell into recharge.

(Morning)

Ginger woke up beforeanyone else and left Cliffjumper's room. Not to long after that Optimus drove into the base. Ginger saw Optimus and smiled.

"Hi Optimus!" Optimus looked down. He smiled a little and picked Ginger up.

"Your up early."

"Yeah"

Cliffjumper woke up and smiled.

"Morning, Ginger"

Ginger turned around and smiled.

"Uncle Cliff!"

Optimus gave Ginger to Cliffjumper. Ginger smiled at Optimus.

"Will you be busy today again Optimus?"

"Yes, Ginger"

"Aww… Your barely here a lot…"

Cliffjumper looked at Ginger.

"Hey your Uncle Cliff is here to play with you."

"YAY!" Ginger hugged Cliffjumper's hand.

Optimus walked off. Cliffjumper put Ginger on the ground and he transformed.

"Get in angel."

Ginger climbed into the back seat and bulked her seat belt. Cliffjumper drove out of the base and Ginger looked out the window at the endless desart.

"Can we stop somewhere to eat."

"Sure, where do you want to eat at?"

"Umm… Subway!"

"Alright Subway it is."

Cliffjumper drove into Subway and gave Ginger two six inch subs.

"Thanks Uncle Cliff!"

"Your welcome"

They were driving back to the base, until they saw Starscream.

"Uncle Cliff theres a jet really low and its following us!"

Cliffjumper transformed and hid Ginger behide a rock.

"Stay here no matter what! Don't come out!"

"Ok…"

Ginger watched as Cliffjumper and Starscream fought. At the end of the fight Cliffjumper was badly damaged. Starscream wasn't as badly damaged as Cliffjumper, but he flew off letting the Autobot live.

"Uncle Cliff!"

Ginger came running towards Cliffjumper. He transformed and they went back to the base. Ratchet began to repair Cliffjumper. Optimus looked at Cliffjumper and then Ginger.

"Will Cliffjumper be alright Ratchet"

Ratchet looked at Ginger.

"He will be."

Clifjumper laughed. "I'm fine, its just like the old times back on Cybertron.

"Oh…" Ginger saw Optimus and Smiled.

"Ginger remember that you will someday understand about the war."

"Ok"

Okay! Thats the end of Chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2

I only own Ginger and nothing else. So let's begin!

Chapter 2 Beaching

It was Saturday 5:00 a.m. Bulkhead and ratchet were awake trying to stay quite as Ginger slept.

"Bulkhead will you be quite!"

"I'm trying Ratchet!"

Bulkhead looked away. Ginger woke up by the voice of Bulkhead.

"Hmm… why are you fighting?" Ginger said with a tired voice.

"Uh…" Bulkhead just looked at her.

Ratchet sighed. "Never mind that. Just go back to sleep."

"But you already woke me up so I can't."

Ratchet sighs again. "Go do something with Bulkhead."

"Ok!"

Bulkhead picked ginger up, and they went to Cliffjumper's room. Bulkhead knocked on His door.

"Cliffjumper you awake?"

They heard some noises and to find a sleepy Cliffjumper at the door.

"What do you want Bulkhead?"

Ginger giggled at Cliffjumper. Cliffjumper looked at Ginger.

"What are you giggling about?"

"You look funny when your face is like that." Ginger giggled again.

Bulkhead gave ginger to Cliffjumper and left to his room. Cliffjumper closed his door behind him. He sat down on his breach. Ginger looked around his room.

"Your room is huge!"

"I know, because you're tiny."

"Hey! I'm not tiny!"

Cliffjumper laughed. "Well how about we sleep in some more ok."

"Ok"

They both went to sleep, and Cliffjumper woke up before Ginger. After a few minutes later. Cliffjumper smiled.

"How about we go to the beach."

"Yeah! I want to go!"

Cliffjumper chuckled.

"Ok ok calm down."

Ginger ate a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch. Cliffjumper waited on Ginger to get done eating. Few minutes later got done eating and told Cliffjumper that she was ready to go but then.

"Optimus! I'm picking up a signal!"

Optimus looked at the screen and it was a Decepticon signal. The Decepticon ship was near the base.

"No one leaves the base. We will wait till it is far from the base and will we go look." Optimus looked at Arcee and Bumblebee.

"Arcee and Bumblebee you two will come with me."

"Aww… will we still be able to go to the beach, Cliffjumper?..."

Cliffjumper picked up Ginger and walk to his room.

"I'll make sure we will."

"Ok!" Ginger smiled.

Cliffjumper grabbed his data pad. He brought up a picture of the Decepticon symbol.

"What is that?" Ginger looked at the Decepticon symbol.

"That's the Decepticon symbol." Cliffjumper pointed at the Autobot symbol on his chest.

"You know what this symbol is."

Ginger smiled. "That's the Autobot symbol!"

"Yep! You know we are the good guys. The Decepticons are the bad guys."

(After an hour of talking about Autobot and Decepticons.)

Optimus knocked on Cliffjumper's door. "Come in!"

Optimus walked in. "The Decepticons are now gone. You guys can go where you need to go."

Ginger smiled and jumped for joy. 'Yay! We can go now!' Ginger grabbed her bag. I'm ready to go now Cliffjumper!"

Cliffjumper picked Ginger up, and walked out of his room. He transformed and they started their way to the beach. Hours later they made it to the beach. Well almost.

"Well looks like I can drive in the sand. Well, we have to walk then." Cliffjumper parked and his hologram was outside of the car. Ginger got out of the back and grabbed Cliffjumper's hand. They walked to the beach.

"Do you smell the ocean!"

"Yes I do."

It was a beautiful day to go to the beach. There was no Decepticons to ruin the day.

Ginger and Cliffjumper played together in the sand and the sea. After awhile, Ginger started to get tired and she laid in the sand. She felt something hard on her back. She got up and started to dig. She found a huge spiral seashell.

"Uncle Cliff! look at what I found!"

Cliffjumper walked over to ginger and looked at the seashell.

"Yeah that's a nice shell you found there."

Ginger smiled and they started making their way back to the base.


	3. Chapter 3

I only own Duskstart and Ginger/Stardust! I own nothing else! Let's start!

Chapter Three: Drawing

Ginger was coloring on her coloring book and broke her third crayon.

"Aww man… there's another one, and that was one of my favorite colors."

Ratchet was working and looking over to see what Ginger was coloring.

"Oh, hi Ratchet…" Ginger sighs.

"What are you coloring?"

"A cat it's for Cliffjumper but my red crayon broke…"

"Cliffjumper drove into the base and he was in his hologram form.

"I got you another box of crayons. I though you need a new box since you have a lot of missing colors."

'Thanks Cliffjumper!" Ginger hugged Cliffjumper.

Cliffjumper smiled at Ginger.

"You're welcome Ginger."

Ginger opened up the new box of crayons, and she continued coloring the cat for Cliffjumper.

"What are you coloring this time?"

Ginger closed the book.

"It's for someone so I can't let you see it!"

"Ok tell me who it is when you are done. We can surprise them." Cliffjumper walked off and changed back into his bot form.

Ginger opened the book back up and continued to color the cat. When she was done coloring the cat, she asked Ratchet to take her to Cliffjumper's room. Ratchet knocked on Cliffjumper's door.

"Come in!"

Ratchet walked in holding Ginger, and Ginger sat on Cliffjumper's shoulder.

"I have something for you."

Cliffjumper saw the paper she was holding in her hand. "And what would that paper be?"

Ginger unfolded the paper and showed Cliffjumper a red cat with sliver horns.

"It's you as a cat!"

Cliffjumper smiled and looked at the picture.

"If only it was bigger. I can take a picture of your drawing on my data pad."

"Yeah!"

Cliffjumper took a picture of ginger's drawing and showed her.

"Now that's better."

Ginger smiled at Cliffjumper and hugged him.

"You're the best Autobot!"

Well that's all!


	4. Chapter 4

I only own Stardust/Ginger! I own nothing else! Let's start!

Chapter Four: Watching the Stars

Ginger was coloring in coloring book again. She had the TV on and she heard something about a shooting stars.

TV: "There will be a group of starts coming near the earth. Make sure you watch the start show tonight!"

Ginger smiled. "I want to see that!"

"See what little angel?" Cliffjumper just walked in.

"Uncle Cliff! Theres going to be shooting stars tonight! The TV said!"

"Hmm... I would like to see that too. Hopefully I won't be busy then."

Ginger smiled at Cliffjumper.

"Really!"

"Sure, I would do anything with you angel."

Ginger got up and jumped around.

"Yay!"

Cliffjumper laughed while watching Ginger jump around in joy.

Night started to come by quickly.

"Uncle Cliff its almost time!"

"I'm coming old your horses."

"I don't have any horses!" Ginger giggled.

Cliffjumper transformed and Ginger jumped in. Ginger was looking out of the window.

"I don't see anything…"

"Well its not fully dark yet angel."

"Aww... its still kind of early though." Ginger sighed as she continued watching out the window. She saw a jet flying past them.

"Uncle Cliff do jets fly over this road a lot?"

Cliffjumper knew who she was talking about.

"Ginger I want you to hide when I stop. Go hide behind a rock. "

"Ok.."

Cliffjumper stopped and ginger hid behind a rock. Cliffjumper transformed and looked at Starscream.

"Wel, well, nice seeing you Screamy."

Starscream transformed and looked at Cliffjumper.

"If it isn't the red bot with his pet bug."

Cliffjumper started to fight with Starscream while Ginger was watching them fight. It was starting to get dark fast. She could see the blue and red eyes of the two giant bots suddenly saw a white bright shooting star.

"Wow…"

Cliffjumper gave Starscream a hard punch to the face and he fell to the ground. Starscream transformed and flew off. Cliffjumper walked over to where Ginger was hiding.

"You alright angel?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Ginger saw another shooting star. Cliffjumper sat right next to her, and smiled while watching the stars with her.

I hoped you like this chapter. I will be back with some more soon bye!


	5. Chapter 5

I only own Ginger and nothing else! Let's start!

Chapter Five: Playtime

It was early morning only the medic was awake doing his usual work. Ginger was asleep on the couch dreaming about herself and Cliffjumper. Ratchet looked at Ginger and sighs.

"What will you do if Cliffjumper isn't here in the future…?"

Ginger starts to wake up.

"Huh…"

Ratchet looked at her surprised.

"N-nothing..."

She shrugged her shoulders and went back asleep. Ratchet sighed with relief worried that she would hear him.

Cliffjumper walked in and looked at Ratchet. Ratchet turned around and looked at him back.

"What will she do if you aren't here in the future?"

"Cliffjumper just gave him a weird look.

"What do you mean? I will be here."

"I'm just saying if you aren't there. What would she do?"

"I don't know? I'm not even going to think about that doc."

"Don't call me doc!"

Ginger started to wake up again and looked at them both with a grumpy look.

"I'm trying to sleep Ratchet!"

Cliffjumper smiled at her.

"He is just in a grumpy mood."

"He always is."

Ratchet looked at Ginger.

"I am not!"

Optimus walked in.

"Is there a conflicted going on?"

Ratchet looked at him.

"No, Optimus"

Cliffjumper stood and watched Ginger while she was coloring.

"What are you going to draw or color next angel?"

"Umm… I think Optimus!" She whispered quietly.

"Ah, that can be a surprise for him."

"Yeah!"

Ginger started to draw Optimus and then color him. Cliffjumper watched as she did so and smile. Optimus just came back to the base from a fight with the Decepticons. Ginger yelled out for him.

"Optimus! Come here!" She held the paper behind her back.

"What is it?" He just looked at her.

"This is for you!" She held out the paper for him.

"Is this me?" He asked with a smile/

"Yeah! Cliffjumper and I kept it as a secret!" She smiled and Cliffjumper watched from the corner.

"Well thank you Ginger." Optimus took the paper gently and walked to his quarters. He laid the paper right next to his data pad.

"She is one bright spark."

After while Cliffumper and Ginger they went to a park they were the only ones there. Cliffjumper was in his hologram. Ginger was on a swing and Cliffjumper was pushing her while she swang.

"Uncle Cliff I think I should make Ratchet a picture."

"For that old fart?"

"Hey! That's not nice!"

He laughed.  
"Hehe... It's true!" He rubbed his head.

She jumped off and looked at his hologram.

"Uncle Cliff? I want to be an Autobot like you when I grow up!"

He looked at her and smiled and picked her up and hugged her.

"I'm sure you would make a great Autobot! I'm sure Optimus and I will train you well."

"Yeah! Then I can fight those Decepticons with you and him, and then kick their butt!"

Cliffjumnper laughed and smiled at her. She ran to the car and grabbed some paper and caryons and started to draw and color Ratchet. Cliffjumper watched her as she did.

"You are good at drawing them." (They were a little messy but they were good.)

"Thanks, Uncle Cliff!"

They went back to the base and Ginger ran up the stairs and yelled out for Ratchet. He was still in a grumpy mood.

"Ratchet! Look at what I—"

He turned around and yelled at her.

"What do you want!"

Ginger looked down some then ook back up at him.

"I made this for you…" She held up the paper about to cry when he yelled at her. Ratchet realized what he had did wrong. He picked her up.

"Thank you Ginger, and I'm sorry that I yelled at you.."

"It's ok Ratchet." She hugged his hand.

Well that's chapter five!


End file.
